There is a season turn, turn, turn
by Little Revolutionist Ace
Summary: Songfic for There is a season turn, turn, turn by the Byrds. Mostly features Robin and Marian.


Disclaimer: BBC owns Robin and Marian, I just play with them

The byrds own **There is a season (turn, turn, turn)**

* * *

_To everything (turn, turn, turn)_

_There is a season (turn, turn, turn)_

_And a time fro every purpose, under heaven._

_A time to be born, a time to die_

Robin still remembers when Marian was born. A screaming pink bundle was put into his arms and went year old Robin looked into her tiny red face and marvelled at her miniature fingers. In response she tugged on his brown hair that was hanging over her. Marian was handled over to Robins mother while he was sent away to play so the adults could discuss business.

They stared at his retreating back fondly. Marian's father Edward was the first to speak.

"I think we may not need to worry about a pre-arranged marriage."

_A time to plant, a time to reap_

Robin walked leisurely down a country road outside Locksely with a five year old Marian skipping along at his side. Every month Edward would come and discuss business matters with Robins father that Robin could not care less about. The best part of Edwards visit was when he would be sent out to play with Marian. They played tag, hide and seek or dared each other to do silly things like climb high trees. Thats why every time Marian returned she would be scolded for ruining another dress. Robin and Marian came across an apple tree early with it's ripe fruit. Robin picked one for himself, and helped Marian onto the fence so she pick her own. Although she was three years his younger she always wanted to do things he could. Hence the ruined dresses that she hated to wear. She would beg her parents for trousers and put up quite a good argument about how many less dresses would be torn and muddied, but her request was turned down becuase it was un-ladylike.

_A time to kill, a time to heal_

When his master was in a fevered state in the Holy Lands, becuase of his dedication to his king, Much took care of him and prayed that he would live. Lasting the horrors of war, carrying the wounds, both mental and physical just to die of an infection. His dreams seemed to keep him stronger sometimes he would open his sightless eyes and call for Marian or occasionally Much. Much would assure him he was here, that his master would be looked after. On Christmas morning his fever broke. And Much cried with happiness. The best present someone could ask for.

_A time to laugh, a time to weep_

Sneaking out was harder than sneaking in. After stealing a few midnight moments with Marian, knowing he was leaving his love made him not notice a twig cracking. On his own doorstep was the Sheriff Edward raised his eyebrows at teen aged Robin. "Can I help you?"

Robin looked a little ashamed. " I was just leaving, Sir. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Edward sighed,"I don't mind being woken up in the middle of the night, but if you hurt Marian I will hunt you down."

Robin just looked plain awkward now.

"Well, tomorrow I was going to um, ask if I would have your er, blessing to propose engagement to your daughter?" Robin was scarlet in the moonlight, not looking at Edward, fearing rejection. Edward started to laugh. "I fear even if you did not have my blessing you would ask anyway. Yes, you do, but you mustn't hurt her."

Robin mumbled his thanks and fled into the night.

He knew full well that sound travels clearly at night. Marian lay in bed, silently shaking with laughter.

_To everything (turn, turn, turn)_

_There is a season (turn, turn, turn)_

_And a time for every purpose, under heaven._

_A time to build up, a time to break down_

Marian fell sobbing into the arms of Robin. Her father was dead and the wall holding it in all crumbled. She cried for over two hours, until she could not cry any more. The whole time Robin held her, rocked her and comforted her.

Once it was all through, she felt lighter almost. Still sad, and she would still mourn, but she was not tied down to Nottingham. She could be in the forest, be an outlaw without the fear of anything bad happening to Edward. She laughed as she realised that Gisbourne had not bargaining tool to force her into marriage.

Marian felt carefree, for the first time since she was a child.

_A time to dance, a time to mourn_

Three days before Robin left to go to the Holy Lands, before Marian knew, when all was still happy, there was a dance held. A ball. Robin was already present when Marian arrived apologising for her tardiness. But Robin heard none of this, he was too breathe taken by Marian's appearance, her perfectly fitted dress and hair that was sculpture. She was amazing. To turn from a girl running around in dust to a... a Lady in a matter of hours. They danced the night away, every single dance reserved for each other.

Four days later: She mourned him as if he was dead. For all she knew he probably was.

_A time to cast away stones, a time to gather stones together_

Robin and Marian lay lazily by a slow moving river, flicking pebbles from piles, creating small plopping noises. Marian picked up a stone and saw it was flecked heavily with dark green. She exclaimed over how lovely it looked, but quickly forgot it when she saw a bird with a broken wing. While she nursed it back to health he slipped the green stone back into his pocket.

He took it to the jewellers secretly and had it polished and connected onto a band of metal. A band of metal which he handed to Marian , in a tree while Gisbourne tried to smoke him down.

_To everything (turn, turn, turn)_

_There is a season (turn, turn, turn)_

_And a time for every purpose, under heaven._

_A time of love, a time of hate_

Marian was excited to receive a note from her betrothed to meet him in the place where he had proposed, on a grassy hill over-looking the village of Locksely. By the time she arrived on horse back he already had at least 7 arrows poking out of the lone tree. She warmly greeted him and was disturbed by the way he refused to meet her eyes.

When Robin told her his plan to fight for the King, she was angry, then she cried, begging him to stay, telling him it wasn't worth the the glory. She was then completely indifferent telling him it was no difference to her if he went away. Throwing his engagement ring in his she stalked off. The next day started his trip to the Holy Lands.

Marian didn't even say goodbye.

_A time of war, a time of peace_

When night fell in the Holy Lands, the sweltering sun setting of the bloody red sand, English and Sarceacaen blood ran red, both not meant by either of their Gods to be spilt. While it was cooling, and the fighting was postponed until light returned soldiers alike would go back to their tents, to eat, to sleep, and to have wounds tended to. Robin would go back to his tent, and he would fall into a deep sleep, dreaming so vividly of his life, back in England. It almost seemed to be someone else's life, they had all seemed so happy. He dreamed of Marian, of their happy time as children, then young adults. And of her heartbroken face as he told her that he would go to war for King Richard - Lion Heart.

_A time you may embrace, a time to refrain from embracing_

Robin swung up to Marian's window sill and knocked on the shutter. It was quickly opened and Marian's white face looked out. "Robin," she said quickly and quietly "You must leave. Guy of Gisbourne is downstairs and soon he will be coming up."

"I know." His blue eyes met her brown ones. " I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Marian was angry "Of all the infuriating men! Of course I'm all right! I can look after myself you know." She was interrupted shooting daggers with her eyes by a knock on her door. "Just a minute!" she called. She quickly kissed Robin and hurried him away from the window. Guy of Gisbourne entered looking suspicious. "Who were you talking to Marian?"

"I was merely... telling my thoughts to a little robin that was outside my window," She stuck her head out and looked to check if Robin had gone, and received a cheeky wink from a head poking out from behind the chimney. She glared at him and he hid again." He is gone now, you must of frightened it into flight."

_To everything (turn, turn, turn)_

_The is a season (turn, turn, turn)_

_And a time for every purpose, under heaven_

_A time to gain, a time to lose_

The Outlaws gained another friend, another family member when Marian joined them. Leaving the Holy Lands, they were down four members. Marian of Lockesly passed away, Will Scarlett and Djaq stayed, and Robin was barely a shadow of himself. It was as if all that was the outlaw was left with Marian.

_A time to rend, a time to sew_

Finally sick of replacing Marian's dresses Edward commanded her nurse that she was to taught to sew and repair.

But sometimes it wasn't an accident that Marian ripped her dresses.

Marian and Robin had been horse riding when a stray arrow had spooked Robins horse and he had fallen off and twisted his ankle. Marian tore at the seams of her dress to make bandages to wrap around the already swelling ankle. She hadn't been scolded when she told her father it was to help someone. She omitted to tell him it made it easier to run too.

Now when she came home torn and dirty, whether from a play fight with Robin or simply wishing to run freely, she would say her skirts had helped people.

_A time to love, a time to hate_

"I would never marry Robin Hood. I despise him." Robins eyes began to water and his vision blurred. This was not engagement between two loving people, this was one person in love threatening the love of his life with the death of her father. How he hated Gisbourne, how he _despised _ the very ground that he tortured with his existence.

But when Marian slugged _him_ at the altar, how his love and respect for her flared to new heights. Not that he didn't love her with all his heart before. And when she said yes, after he proposed over a fresh grave, by comparing him to his weapon. Guy of Gisbourne took this away from him, but he knew that she was for ever tied with bonds of love, to him. To Robin.

_A time for peace, I swear it's not too late _

_

* * *

Three stories in less than twently four hours with no sleep. i'm quite impressed. GOOO DUST BUNNIES!!  
_


End file.
